roamfandomcom-20200213-history
969 Young Vatial Seltalt Scobry, M.
at Pygran Well with husband [[1428 Tannal Ops Moverant, W.] and wife 1500 Enny Ossopy] Young Vatial Seltalt Scobry (born -61) Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. Husband. "Degnal did not have prestige to marry even a Familial of as lowly rank as Demiss, and the following year married Young Vatial Seltalt Scobry through Constrincas Varcy. Both were the offspring of first-generation Provincial citizens invited to Roam after the Second Fuscrite War and married through Companion wives: Old Vatial Seltalte and Rumenal Scobry through Hess Oscumy, and Cenesal Varcy and Old Maral Vaer through Amby Barbar. Constrincas proved to be very fertile, and within four years, Degnal and Vatial each had a daughter and a son. " "Degnal was honoured with esteemed placement at Lecarol's triumph, now a household name at only twenty-nine years old. In addition to his fame, he learned of the birth of a second half-son and within the year had his own son, his third, named Young Degnal Voriel-Otibryal Seltalt." "At the outbreak of the Provincial War back in Scalify, Degnal's husband Vatial had been elected Bursar in Roam," "In this period, Degnal's husband Young Vatial was elected as one of the Administrators of Roam. His son Vatial Voriel-Otibryal Seltalt married Falsal Anyly Fural, the son of two Companion Consuls, through Dormas Gery. Degnal's half-daughter Hisdafty married Pethal Pagnucy Medel and Litheral Rethal Galedal, both second generation Provincials." "Degnal's husband Young Vatial, however, was elected as Marshal in Roam, and fought in the Battle of Roam the following on the side of the hapless Amussal Barbar Gibruny against Machyal. He was taken prisoner until after the end of the war." "Degnal duly returned to the city, which in those early days of Machyal's rule was at once bristling with tension and excitement, overflowing with the famous personalities of the past two decades of war. He sought an audience with the Dictator, hoping to earn his husband's freedom. Machyal was an admirer of Degnal's humility and his gradual rise to prominence not through ambition but through determination. He promised that Young Vatial would stand trial, but be acquitted on grounds of performing his duties without malice towards the Republic, if he promised to never again seek public office." "this pleased Machyal, who agreed that Degnal had earned a reprieve, informing him that he had been assigned as Captain of the Prerentian Well in Nelunty, where he would hopefully have five years of peace. Degnal was not sure whether he could refuse this post, and in short order had left the capital with his family to take up his new role." "He also spent time with his husband Young Vatial and their wife Constrincas, who bore him a final son at age forty-one, named Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Seltalt for Degnal's late father." "His half-son Degnal Seltalt Voriel had married the first generation Crylaltian citizen Iagal Opher the previous year through Sepsidy Candoam, the daughter of Old Levyal Candoam Voriel, but Sepsidy died in childbirth with Young Iagal Opher Seltalt, having already provided Degnal Seltalt with a son Young Degnal Seltalt Opher within the first year of their marriage." "The same year Degnal's half-son Suckling Vatial Seltalt Voriel served as Bursar, and his half-son Renyal married Latavyal's Pronimas Qualens, daughter of Latavyal Qualens Candoam." "Degnal spent much of the first half of the year after his term as Consul nursing his ailing wife Constrincas, who died aged forty-eight, ending thirty-four years of marriage to his husband Young Vatial Seltalt Scobry." Category:Stub Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Marshal Category:Seltalt Category:Scobry Category:Roaman Category:Provincial Category:Fuscrite Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal in 2nd Civil War Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Senator